


do you know what you started?

by agalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Flirting, Clubbing, Eventual Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I AM SORRY, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Angst, No Smut, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Song: Don't Stop the Music, Tags Are Hard, but not really???, this is probably horrible, transitions? never met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agalaxy/pseuds/agalaxy
Summary: Draco goes clubbing and everything is fine until he meets a handsome stranger.





	do you know what you started?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drarry and my first story ever so if it doesn't flow nicely, are any errors, or it's just bad over all, I apologize. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments !! thank you so much for reading.  
> ((read the story while playing "Don't stop the music" by Rihanna)))

Draco walks towards his favourite club, feeling a rush of energy travel through his body. He had been looking forward to this moment the second his boss set a gigantic pile of documents on his desk to do by Friday afternoon. Draco pushes aways the every single thought that is work related and runs a hand through his hair before making his way inside. Once in, he breathes in the smell of alcohol mixed with the sweat of all the bodies, the neon lights flashing and the loud music thumping in his ribcage make the club look like a work of art. Draco walks over to the bar and orders a drink to get his body started. He looks around taking in the scenery when his eyes spot a tall handsome man. 

He was tanned and had curly jet black hair that was incredibly messy but somehow looked good. His fit body was dancing to the beat of the music smoothly, as if he owned the dancefloor. Draco wondered if he should go up to him or continue scanning the place. He had not come in to possibly get shagged, but to enjoy the music. However, if he could actually have something with the beautiful stranger, he wouldn’t complain.

Suddenly the man spots Draco and makes his way over to him. Draco didn’t know what to do, the man looked even more breathtaking from close up. Nonetheless, he tries to not let the panic show. 

˝Fancy a dance?” the stranger says to Draco while holding out his hand. He nods and together they walk to the center of the dancefloor. 

They dance together for what it seems like hours nonstop. Bodies rocking to the music, Draco feels like he’s falling in love just from the way the man moves. The song that was playing starts to fade and Draco gets closer to the man, whose name he still doesn’t know, to tell him that he’s going for a drink, when suddenly ‘Don’t stop the music’ by Rihanna starts to play. Handsome Stranger nears his mouth to Draco’s ear and starts to whisper the lyrics to him, he really thinks that the universe is trying to tell him something.

“Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face” Handsome Stranger says to his ear and Draco melts. 

Out of impulse, like many of his actions, he kisses the gorgeous man. He has very sweet lips, his hands running through Draco’s body, Draco’s hands playing with his hair. Coming to the club tonight was probably the best decision he has ever made. 

They stay like this until the song ends, kissing and dancing at the same time. Once it’s over, they go to the bar for a drink, sweaty from all the dancing and the heat of all the bodies pressed together.

“I never got your name.” Handsome Stranger asks,

“I never told you what it was.” Draco winks at him while the other man laughs.

“I’m Harry” he says

“Draco” he nods back

“Draco, what a strange name, I’ve never heard that before” Harry wonders

“My family is french and they also fancy bizzare old names, yours however is very British” he points out

“It indeed is” Harry affirms.

“Alright, bloody hell, this small talk is awful, do you want to go back to mine or are we going to keep this atrocious conversation going?” Draco asks annoyed while Harry laughs loudly.

“I like the way you think my dear Draco, let’s go” Harry says moving his arm so Draco can hook his to Harry’s. 

Together, they go outside of the club and call a cab. In a matter of minutes, they arrive to Draco’s apartment. Once there, Draco lets the two of them in and goes to the kitchen while Harry looks around the living room

“Do you want anything to drink?” the blond man asks

“No thank you,” Harry replies, “Does this feel boring? I’m not usually like this, it’s just that you kind of make me nervous” he adds.

“I make you nervous?” Draco asks leaving the kitchen. He slowly approaches Harry until they are face to face, “Does this make you nervous Harry?” he whispers bringing a finger up to Harry’s chin, moving his face a little forward so their lips are brushing.

Harry stays quiet for a second looking hungrily at Draco lips. Then, all of the sudden, he closes the space between them with a eager kiss. Clothes start to come off as the move quickly to the bedroom. 

“I’m glad I approached you tonight Mr. Draco” Harry says while kissing the other man’s neck.

Hours later, the two exhausted men fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was left ambiguous because a friend of mine told me to, however I will be more than glad to add on if someone wants me to.


End file.
